


【角飞角|授权翻译】Hardly Eternity 劫后余生

by rainbow0406



Series: 【授翻】Hardly Eternity系列 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow0406/pseuds/rainbow0406
Summary: 秽土转生解除了但是角都还活着。他还不能在重要的事没完成的时候死。他要去救出飞段。
Relationships: Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Series: 【授翻】Hardly Eternity系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642303
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. 回归

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hardly Eternity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/523505) by [Makkoska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makkoska/pseuds/Makkoska). 



外面在下雨。不是那种地面都不大能打湿的星星点点的雨滴，层层雨幕倾泻下来，近在眼前的东西都很难看清。如果没有这暴风雨，我从战场上溜走时就很可能被抓住了。我……以及别的逃兵们。

我俯视我旁边的冰冷尸体。我认不出他护额上的标志，但从他穿的衣服我判定他来自岩隐。

他在这浅浅的洞穴里——更像是在山的一侧的微小坑洼——我爬了进去。他本可以打败我的。我感觉我现在的状态一个十岁的孩子都可以用一块石头将我击倒。但是他被我的样子惊吓到了——血淋淋的、被击垮了，雨水倾洒在我半裸的身体上，好几处缝线绽开，里面的线和骨肉暴露——而且他反应太迟了。所以我活了下来而他就成了一具胸口开洞的尸体。

我从他那里拿来的心脏在我的胸中快速而不规律地跳动。这是颗虚弱的心脏，从一个反应迟钝的弱者那里得来不能指望什么，但是在我自己的——我最后的一颗即将坏掉时——它触手可及。

我把头靠在我栖处潮湿的墙上，试图理清我的大脑。我的记忆模糊了。我记得醒来，战斗……木叶的小鬼们、数不清的白绝还有晓的其他成员，甚至金角和银角……但是我是怎么到那里的？为什么我在那，我在为什么而战斗？我真的死了吗——还是说我现在算是活着？

我把眼睛闭上了一会，想安定我疼痛的身体，镇静我混乱的思绪，尽管我知道我不久就该走了。我必须尽快离这里越远越好。寻求这些问题的答案可以等到我安定下来、我仅存的心脏不再在胸中乱跳再说。我一辈子都没有感觉这么糟糕过。从前被木叶的初代火影击败、随后自己人天翻地覆时都不比现在。

这感觉像我应该死去，我却在用微薄的意愿强求我的存在。

突然我想起来曾经也有过一次与如今的糟糕感觉相近。趴在地上，触须松弛地散在我周围，不再受我控制。那个可恶的写轮眼忍者站在我上方，雷电的能量聚集在他的手上，准备发起最后一击。

我不记得他具体说的话——听起来像从水下深处传来——但我依旧知道他们在嘲讽。我倒下了而他活着。他被那个孩子救了，尽管不是出于自愿。九尾的孩子。

我明白了现在我是死去了又被召回来。被大蛇丸，我的意识说，这是他的术，但我不确定是不是。可能这都不重要。

最后这个术失败了或者被人为终结了，是吗？我还在战斗，当时至少还有三个心脏，但是我垮掉、跪落了。我不明白为什么那个时候我的存在还没有终结。我不明白那个术的窍门所以无法回答。也许和我的心脏有关。也许是因为我死前并不是真正意义上的人类。重要的是我现在活着，尽管勉强，而且刚刚脱离战场（虽然如果雨停了我很容易被发现）。

我把我的腿拽到自己下面然后站起来。费了比我想象得多得力气。我的左臂正低垂着，我其实需要用另一只手抓住它让肉对上，这样触须才能让它保持原位。每呼吸一口气、每走一步都痛，但我必须要在被人抓住之前动身。我很确信我的周围有的只有敌人。

当我暴露在雨中时我意识到我不知道要去哪里。也许我应该找个藏身之处，赚些钱，然后买一处我能在其中康复的正经住处。有了那个目标我感觉自己在步步蹒跚中稍微有力了一些。

我意识到现在可能没有钱了。晓似乎被击败了。那四个人和我一起——鼬、迪达拉、蝎和那个自称佩恩的人，尽管一点都不像他——显然也是死去又被唤回现世，和我一样。绝还活着……是我的幻觉吗，鸢在下达指令？没有带上鬼鲛、小南和飞段。我猜测他们可能还活着，不被卷入名为战争的屠戮场。

那个金发女孩说什么？她有说飞段在他们遗弃他的地方腐烂了。我在想，这是否意味着是木叶的监狱。如果他被打败了但是他们杀不了他，他们可能会押制住他。可能是把他所在一个黑暗的监室里，当他们厌倦了他的喊叫、咒骂和向邪神击溃他们时，都不会有人去探望他。也许在所有人都在打仗的时候我应该能放了他。

那个想法让我停了下来。我不会心智失常成这样吧？想以我现在的状态走进敌人领域帮飞段逃出来？怎样都不可能。我仅仅是要拿到钱然后神隐几年。那是唯一理智的事。

/*/*/*/

当我在半小时内第三次直接脸朝地摔倒，我怀疑我哪也去不成。我的力量似乎已经完全离开了我。我的身体快不行了。

其实，我都不清楚这是不是我的身体了。我只睡了短暂的片刻——如果那还能叫睡眠的话，只是恰好在某个时间点失去意识——但是每次我面前闪过那个人，试图夺回控制权。是他的身体用来把我召回转生的吗？这样的话难怪会排斥我。

他想要死，而我想要活。只有我自己的意志才能召唤我自己，而我只是近来才能做到而已。我不会再放手。我不会屈服。如果我在某方面很精通，那么一定是在顽强存活这方面。

所以除了频繁的磕磕绊绊、疼痛、不清楚的思绪，我持续前进。如果我不再能走了，我就四肢朝地爬行。我避开道路，很幸运没碰到任何人。我需要更多心脏——我不知道这一个像这样能持续多久。我在七十余年里都没有以仅仅一个心脏活着过。这是可怕的，但是我不知道以我的状态我能不能夺取谁的心脏。

我的状态实在太糟糕，以至于好几天之后我才意识到其实我正在回到木叶的路上。

也许我只是一个鬼魂，被召回到我被杀死的地方。在我的新生中我第一次蜷伏在一片积水边，从它的表面看看我的脸。看起来几乎和我印象中的差不多，只是更瘦了、更疲惫了、更伤痕累累了。最明显的变化在我的眼睛。过去是红色的地方，现在是黑色的，和虹膜的绿色形成了强烈的对比。这是个令人不舒服的变化，但是没有解释为什么当我决定离开的时候我会回来。

我想既然我已经到了这个地步，我现在可以看看我被打败的场景。如果我能在那里找到我从前搭档的线索……我会决定接下来怎么做。

所以我们继续前进，几乎不吃不喝。我只是渴望睡眠，但是我尽量避免。梦到我正在使用的身体的主人非常让人不安，每一次我再也忍不住要躺下去，我都会被我不会再醒来的恐惧扼住。

/*/*/*/

我不知道我花了多久才找到这个毁灭之处。我的时间感正在变弱，可能是数天，也可能是数周。一种强烈的预感向我显现，告诉我我在对的地方。在我被那个该死的人柱力击倒的地方有一处确凿的坑。如果我信什么神的话，我会祈祷让晓剩下来的人抓了他吸干他的力量。

我没有逗留很久。无论我怎样否定即便现在也是，我必须对自己承认我来的真正原因，所以我开始寻找关于飞段的情况的更多线索。

我被某些未知的力量引向了森林。这个讨厌的邪神教徒一定和我潜在的受虐的一面有着某种引力，因为我确实找到了他。

我注视着凹凸不平的地面。看起来像是被石头和土填满的井。他就在下面——我能感觉到他标志的查克拉周期性地燃起又褪去，像心跳。这是个微弱的信号，但是足以让我知道他在那里，活着。

我没有工具，甚至没有像样能使用的武器，所以我硬化了皮肤开始空手挖。体力和查克拉的消耗让我眩晕。我正要休息一会，洞才只有膝深，这时我被袭击了。我从后面感受到了动作然后及时转到了一边。我很惊讶地发现我的敌人并不是人类而是一头野兽，类似于鹿。

当它没能击中我的时候它窜开了，只在一块小空地的边缘停了下来。旁边有它的同类，盯着我。我推测他们的行动是某种警戒系统，只能希望他们的主人还忙于战争不会察看它们。我需要抓紧时间。

不幸的是，我伤痕累累，挖掘用了异常多的时间，每当我在死亡的恐惧中停下休息时，我咒骂这个虚弱的、偷来的身体和心脏。终于我第一眼看到我要找的——一只手。在大拇指上，就在剥裂的指甲油下有一枚戒指。尽管很脏我认不出上面的汉字，但我知道那是“三”。我试探性地拉这条手臂，想看看被卡得又多严重但是我无阻地移动了它。

我木然地盯着它看了一会。这无疑是飞段的左手，但这破碎的残肢在手腕以下就没有了。往下我看见了他外衣的碎布边在石头下翻出来。抬起石头我看见被衣物覆着的只有飞段的胸部的上半部分。他成了碎片。他们把他分成碎片然后埋在这个不毛之地。难怪他出不来。

难以名状的怒火涌向了我。虽然我对那个恼人的小鬼发誓过上千遍我就要给他这样的结局，我依然觉得他们没有权利这样审判他。他们知道即便这一切他还活着吗？也许他们是知道的。

我现在正挖得更快，我的怒火使我焦躁不堪，这些可恶的木叶混蛋还有飞段也一样可恶，让自己被下圈套然后面临这样的结局。如果他没有蠢到在战斗中离开我身边，结局不会是这样。我们中任何一个都不会这样。

当我挖出越来越多我的白痴搭档的身体，我的怒火也随之高涨。这帮助我持续下去。我从洞里拖出他不同的身体部分，为把他缝起来的冗长工作做好心理准备。我宽慰地注意到没有部位看起来腐烂或者被虫吃了。所有部位都是血淋淋的、撕裂开的——骨头断裂，它们尖锐的末端穿过损毁的肉，胃和其他器官撒了出来。但是它们还温暖、鲜活，我忍不住有点喜欢让飞段在这种条件下活下来的惊人能力。我想他只是蠢到意识不到自己应该死去，就像我也因为某些天赐的突发事件也不会承认这一点。

在最后的部位中我找到了头。它是完整的，只有下颌损毁。飞段的眼皮还闭着，就算我抓着头发提起他的头，虽然我期望他对此有所反应，就如他一直对这么做的敏感。我能看见他的眼睛在眼皮下动，好像他在做梦一样。我从井中拉出了头，随后爬了上来。

/*/*/*/

飞段的身体像一块病态的拼图。费了我许多时间，把他破布的外衣里的血淋淋的一团包起来，然后拖离这个洞和雄鹿们侦查的眼睛。我只能希望我没有落下什么重要的部位。

把他拼回去是个慢活。他很幸运，我有在解剖学上精湛的知识，不然的话我也做不到。另一方面，我其实回想起这么多年学的东西还是有困难的。我正在精疲力竭的边缘：当我把触须穿过肉和皮肤时我的手在颤抖，我的意识就要逝去。

我记不得最后一次吃、喝和睡觉具体是什么时候了。想到这里我的胃都在翻搅，虽然这可能和我现在持有的心脏有关……毕竟我从来都不是容易呕吐的人。我手中的器官正慢速而持续地跳动着，虽然它还没有连接到动脉让血液流通。也许我应该夺取它——我想它会不会衰竭，还是会在我的胸腔中永远持续下去。但是不要——飞段的心脏在我身体里这个想法就是错的。令人不快。所以我把它放回它原来的地方然后看着它无需我触须的帮助自己连接起来。

我把胸部缝了起来，现在只剩下头了。把那做完后终于，终于我完成了。损毁的边缘不一定能完美地吻合，但是我确信飞段疯狂的治愈能力会搞定它。重要的是他完整了、活了、呼吸了，尽管他的身体看起来比我自己身上的缝合与伤疤交错、瘦得憔悴还糟糕。他还没有醒，但是我有信心他会的。

我的任务终于完成，所有的力气都脱离了我的身体，我瘫倒在安定我们的布满苔藓的空地上。我试图尽力保持意识——我不确定我会不会梦到这具身体的原主人，我是否还有足够的力量把它占为己有。但是我现在不能死，就在我刚救出飞段，我要是死了可就成了有史以来最荒谬的结局了。

我不断这么想着，黑暗席卷了我。

/*/*/*/

尖锐的指甲嵌进我的肩膀，有人在用力地摇晃我，让我的头撞到地面，于是我醒了。

我模糊的视线发现飞段的脸离我近在咫尺。他用张得大大的、疯狂的眼睛看着我，虽然我不确定他到底能看见什么。

“别摇我了，”我咬牙切齿道。我的声音虚弱又沙哑，让我好奇我上一次大声说话是什么时候。飞段按我说的做了，他的目光更加的有力。

“真的是你，”他悄声道，他的手指抚过我的脸。我觉得他的触碰很犯嫌，但是我的身体太麻木无法移动或甩开。“你回来了。你为了我回来了，我就知道你会的。”他的声音充满了好奇，我害怕他都失去了他曾经还拥有一点的理智。我不知道他在这下面被埋了多久，正如我不知道我死了多久。也许长到能摧毁比他还长存于世的人。

我想回答些轻蔑的、嘲讽的东西，但那会费太多力气。反之我只是又闭上了眼睛继续睡。我觉得我感受到了他来在我旁边躺下，不过也许只是我的想象。


	2. 新生

时间流逝，但是我记得的只有瞬间，我只有模糊的记忆，我不断重回意识又失去意识。

在我身体每一处的疼痛。

虚弱。

每一次我从那些梦里惊醒我的心脏疯狂地蹦跳。我想我在与死亡较量。但是我必须赢。我必须。

渴。我可能沙哑地说了什么，一只手正扶着我的头，凉水滑入我的嘴。

饿。我被喂下的肉半生不熟，然而我还是咽了下去。“是鹿肉，”一个声音带着生硬的幽默说道。

冷。一件脏袍子覆在我身上。我能感觉到其中散发的土和血的恶臭。当我颤抖的时候一具温暖的身体紧贴着我。

慢慢我意识到是飞段在照顾我，这羞耻足以让我尽力好转些。

我强撑清醒，我觉得我们应该还在我把飞段四分五裂的身体带去的那块空地上，我想知道我们在这里待了多久。飞段似乎都没怎么离开我身边，虽然他一定去打猎过，还有取水。他有着超出我承认他的生存技能。

他开始说话，尽管有时候他都不知道我醒没醒着。其实，那还是和我们过去交谈的模式一样——他自言自语个不停而我回应以沉默。没有别的事可做，我其实现在有在听着。

令人惊奇的是他很少提到邪神了，虽然他的名字肯定会时不时地出现。他喋喋不休地说着打败我们的人、我、复仇、他在地底下度过的黑暗时光、我、不死之身的优缺点、又是我……那些其实挺骇人。有时候他只是躺在我身边，一遍又一遍地重复“你回来了”。

有一次，他这样念叨了几个小时，我打断了他。

“闭嘴吧，”我嘎声道。“你整个没理智了么？”

他听到我的声音惊讶地猛坐起来。他之前蜷伏在我身边，现在他起身了，其实我感觉挺冷。

“你醒了！”他的瞳孔放大，遮掩了眼睛原本的紫红色。他其实看上去很无辜，但我知道他绝对不是。“你醒了多久了？”

“久到让我希望我还在睡呢，”我咕哝道。我的喉咙像砂纸。现在他的脸上显现出恼怒，这让他看起来还更像点原来的自己。

“你这混蛋，我都担心死了。还以为你永远醒不过来了呢。我们在这儿起码有一个星期了你基本没醒过……你都他妈经历了什么啊？怎么这么久才把我弄出来啊？究竟有多久来着？你的眼睛怎么了——还有你的心脏呢？我确定我只听到了一个在你该死的胸腔里跳动……”

“你还听了我的心跳？”我问道，因为对其他的我没有答案。我鲁莽些就可以确定他脸红了。“给我点水让我休息。我们得赶紧动身了，我需要恢复力量。”

他在吐息中念叨了什么我没听见的话，但是他给我弄来了水。我察觉到这不是个真正意义上的杯子，只是镂空的树干的一部分。向上瞥一眼飞段，我发现他一丝不挂。

“什么呀？别那样看着我。我跟你说我只有袍子了，还不完整，而且我盖你身上了。”

“我看你在这儿过原始人生活过得挺好嘛。你在自己身上画部落图腾、用骨头穿鼻了吗？”

“我觉得我还是喜欢你昏过去。”

在我连阻止手抖把水撒了都困难的情况下我没有言辞美化他的说法。后来我躺下睡了，比先前少了几分对梦魇的恐惧。我听见飞段坐立不安。当他觉得我睡着了的时候他就蜷伏在袍子下面紧紧贴着我。我没有踹开他的力气。而且，我很乐于他身体带来的温暖。我听见他低语“你回来了”，然后黑暗又席卷了我。

/*/*/*/

我在度过的每一天都有更长时间醒着，逐渐变强了些。飞段在我需要的时候给我水和肉，无论我想不想要他都能烦死我。他尽提出些我回答不出的问题。

“所以你说晓没了？如果你从那个咒术还是忍术什么的活下来，其他人也可能一样啊。”

“我不这么认为。他们对于那个来说太……太阳寿有限了。”

“连那个傀儡男孩都是？”

“蝎是以肉身复活的。他的人类躯体，”我对着飞段呆滞的凝视解释道。

“他还有肉身吗？”

“你真的是笨蛋。”

“不是我想要他活着噢。他是个怪咖。”

我没告诉他就我个人而言，我还挺喜欢蝎。我们过去在据点碰头的时候曾一起待上过几个钟头。我们通常都很乐于摆脱一会自己的搭档。我们彼此没说过几句话，我通常在阅读，他会摆弄他的傀儡。这个人知道怎样保持安静，这是难得的。这不能称得上是友情，但如果组织里有人能一直不让我烦躁，那就是他了。

/*/*/*/

过了几天我判定我好转了，可以出发了。

“你确定？”飞段怀疑地问道，目视我依然颤抖的双手。不，我一点也不确定，但是我们在这儿待不起了。所以我们一致决定第二天早上出发。

“所以我们去哪？”他问道，披上袍子的残布。他半个胸部和腿基本都露在外面，但至少他不再赤裸了。不幸的是，几乎赤裸上身从战场逃出来的我，现在没有它盖在身上感觉很冷。

“开始我们得离这里越远越好。”我们是否一起行动是不必过问的——这个时候我们生存的唯一胜机就在于合力。一旦我们都重获力量就可以分开了。

事实上飞段的身体现在看起来已经痊愈了。我帮他拆掉缝线，看见那些皮肤上的可怕伤疤愈合得无异于粉色线条。我下意识地用一根手指触碰那个最大的，从他的颈动脉到盆骨的伤疤。那是我完成的最后一处，接着是把心脏安放在原位，然后接上头。

我有点嫉妒——我还一点没感觉自己恢复了呢，他却宛如新生。

抬起头我发现飞段奇怪地看着我。当我准备抽回手时他抓住了我的手腕。

“我还没感谢你呢，”他以一种让我犯恶心的强烈诚意说道。

“你没有，不过你一直是个不领情的小鬼。”

“*你的，角都！”他厉声说然后怒气冲冲地走了。我笑了。还是这样好，我们往常的玩笑与敌意又回来了。我不知道对我们之间奇怪的亲切和尴尬的感激如何是好。

他显然恢复得很快，怒火又被夕阳所忘却。他烤着剩下几块鹿肉，其实烤糊了。当我咽下去的时候我不禁希望我们的下一餐能吃得文明些。

夜幕降临时他脱下袍子，盖在我身上然后钻进来，他的身体贴紧我。

“怎么？你宁愿冻掉皮不成？”当我对他挑起眉毛的时候他问道。

然后我听见他一如往常的低语“你回来了”，我想知道他这一次是不是“谢谢你”的意思。

/*/*/*/

我们幸运地碰到了两个下忍，所以当我们闯进村子的时候我们有了衣服，虽然不合身，口袋里还有些钱。我的胸腔里还跳动着三个心脏。它们不是最理想的——一个土属性和两个水属性，其中没有一个算得上强大……我还很虚弱，但是我现在应该能与比下忍强大的敌人抗衡。

我们住进一家便宜的旅店，以我们邋遢的样子毫无可疑之处。依然有风险——我们毕竟还在火之国境内，尽管我们身上已经没有能让人联想到晓的东西了（飞段的袍子的破布和那些下忍的尸体丢一块儿了，有划痕的护额也成了过往烟云），还是有被认出来的可能性。

但是淋浴、床榻和热饭菜而非半生不熟的鹿肉的诱惑实在过于美好。我试图听听街上和旅馆里的流言，但是似乎没人知道战争有没有结束，如果结束了的话谁胜利了。

我们夜晚讨论了复仇。我告诉飞段我们还不能回去摧毁木叶。我们会等——必要的话甚至数年——然后出其不意袭击。

令人惊讶地是，他同意了。也许被深埋地底的时光消磨了他不顾后果的嗜血。

“可恶的影子小鬼，”他喃喃道，眼睛直视前方，但是没有聚焦，“还有他可恶的小把戏。几个礼拜还是几年，无所谓。反正最后我会用最痛的方式把他送去邪神大人那里。”他在提到他的神的时候摆出轻微的怪相。那让我很好奇，但是我没有问。他抓住了表层却误解了内涵。

“我猜对你来说也一样吧，角都？那个卡卡西做了什么，最后击败了你？”

“他没有击败我，”我简单地说，“他有增援。”

“增援？”

“那个迪达拉提到过的人柱力……仅用一击就摧毁了我两颗心脏，”我沉默了一会，想起每次我回想这些重大事件的时候困扰我的什么东西，“而且就在这之前——一个心脏不知怎的就不行了……”

“是吗？”飞段问道，我从他的声音中听出了不安。

“嗯。就像一股看不见的力量贯穿我的胸腔……”

“呃……我……真的吗？”他结结巴巴道，眼睛愧疚地移开视线，印证了我的怀疑。

“你这可恶的小白痴，”我吼道。“你让自己被分离我身边，而且你还以某种方式刺穿了我的心脏？全是你的错我们才……”

“嗨，这不公平！”他叫道。“他们就是太他妈幸运了！他们甚至还没那么强，这些可恶的混蛋……”他说的是对的，我们之前曾击败过更强大的对手。但现在这不足以浇灭我的怒火。

“别想逃避责任！”当我看到他在我站起来的时候不自觉地退了一步时我很满足。“你总是能给自己惹上麻烦最后拖我下水！看看现在我们成什么样子了！”

“噢别纠结了角都，”他现在重新正视我的脸，我看见他眼中闪过的不确定被愤慨取代。“我活着而且又完整了，而且你也回来了，不是吗？到最后我们还是占上风。”

我抓住他窃取穿在身上的衬衫，把他按在墙上。我也许失去了我往常的速度和力量，但是他的头颅还是以一声令人满意的响声撞在壁纸上。

“你再说一遍回来了？你现在究竟知不知道我怎样？我现在是什么了？”

“我他妈怎么会知道，”他猛地抽回来，“在你从来不跟我说话的时候？你回来了，把我救出来但是没有在真正意义上跟我说一丝一毫，不是吗？就我看，你还是原来的那个混蛋！”

“这他妈甚至都不是我的身体！”这一次我把他离地提起然后把他愚钝的脑袋重撞在墙上。

“这是什么意思啊？”他尖叫道。“看看你，”他的手指费力地嵌进我手臂上的缝线，“你完全没变，你说这不是你的身体是几个意思？”

“就是因为你太笨了……”

“你知道什么，角都？”他骑到我身上，“不是只有你才有这些问题。你觉得对我来说那个地狱一样的洞是什么？向邪神大人祈祷让他救我但是没有，然后让他杀了我，但是也没有……等你来，但是你没有来……我以为你就要把我丢下让我烂掉，因为你看起来总是那么强大，所以我以为你根本不可能被打败……然后害怕你被杀了，没人知道我在哪，我就永远在地底下，被分成数百万块……然后过了这么久你的确来了，救我出来，但是差点死在我身上你这没用的老混蛋……”

被他的独白弄得有些不知所措，我放开了他。

我本可以吼回去的，却久久没有，因为我死了，可能被放在木叶的停尸间，他应该感激我无论如何回来找他了。但是突然我感到疲惫不堪，我唯一期望的事就是这场漫无目的的争吵持续下去。这太像过去了，我觉得我把他救出后我们在空地上度过的奇怪的几周里都没有发生过。

我放开了他然后一言不发地躺下。他一直在自言自语地咕哝，有时候他声音大一点，我就听到了针对我的辱骂。因为我没有反应，过一会他就到自己床上睡了。

/*/*/*/

飞段在他的床上辗转反侧，咬牙切齿，喃喃自语，有时候哭出声来。听起来他像身处恐怖的梦魇。我们已经离开森林两周，自从那以后每夜都如此。我自己也不好受。每当我睡着就会梦到我使用的身体的那个人。我们都奋力抵抗，每一次醒来我的脉搏都在疯狂跳动，我被一种无感的恐惧扼住，那就是这次我回不来了我会死。

也许这就是为什么我从来不叫醒飞段……他的翻覆帮助我醒着。也许我只是乐于看他饱受痛苦，这样就知道不是只有我一个。我从来不问他梦到什么——反正很明显。

他突然猛地惊醒坐起。他的呼吸在黑暗房间的寂静中大声又破碎。我保持自己的呼吸低声而平稳，我睁着眼睛看墙上那个毫无遮掩的窟窿。我们又租了便宜房间——我从不赞成浪费钱，而且我们现在几乎没几个子儿。窗边薄薄的帘子无法阻隔月光，所以我能看清他的剪影。

他茫然了好一会，屈膝，头埋在手里。然后他突然站起来，爬上我的床。当他钻进被子，把他的裸体紧贴我时，我惊讶得做不出反应。他满足地叹了口气，我也无意识地放松了下来。

“你回来了，”他低语道。

“我当然回来了，”我发现自己在回答。飞段听到我的声音惊讶地动了动，但是没有缩回去。近来我总是很冷，所以从他身体传来的温度其实很舒服，而且虽然他贴着我的姿势应该很闷，我却不觉得难受。

我在破晓时分醒来。我第一个想法就是我竟没有往常的梦魇睡了数小时。不可思议的是我竟没有立刻察觉到唤醒我的原因。

飞段在动，臀部轻轻地抽动，那无疑是勃/起在我的股/间挺动。我能从他呼吸的样子分辨出来，快速而兴奋，他是醒着而不是在做什么后青春期的春梦。他躺在我身边，一条腿叠在我身上，一只手抚过我的胸膛，头靠在我肩膀上。如果我没像这样在一片混乱中醒来，我一定还在脱离寒冷地睡着。

我动了动把这个不知羞耻的小笨蛋推开，但是不知怎的我的手落在了他的背上，把他拉得更紧了。他在他最极致的一刻僵住了——然后我感觉到他抵着我的锁骨在微笑。他继续带着很明显是故意的、喘着气的喃喃低语说着我不想听清的话与我媾/合。

这是我在性/事上最被动的一次了。这真的就只是飞段在自渎，我只是碰巧在场。在我大脑深处我知道我应该觉得他的行为厚颜无耻，但是我的思绪正处在极乐的空白中，我的身体很放松。这是很舒服的感觉，他离我那么近，但是没有兴奋冲动，我的身体还是太虚弱了。

飞段的前额现在重重地抵在我的肩膀上，他的动作在加快。他呻/吟着什么，声音疑似他一贯的咒语“你回来了”，这时他释放了，在我的底裤和他的被子上弄出一片狼藉。

他精疲力竭，抬起头对我笑，明显满足了。我没有因他不请自来的小作秀给他脸上捶他应得的一拳，而是爱/抚了他的背和臀部。他的手从我的肩膀滑下到我的腹部，我没能阻止他，然后进入了我晚上穿的松松的裤子。

当他发现我并无知觉的时候他发出一声不满地呜咽。他依旧轻轻爱/抚套/弄我，感觉并不坏，但是我的肉体没有反应才是最恼人的。

“飞段……”我警告道。

“但是你没有……”

“天知道我都死了多久了，笨蛋。你还指望什么？”

“噢，”他叹道，停下手上的动作。“下次吧。”就这样他把头靠在我的胸膛，很快深呼吸了起来。他的手还在我的裤子里。

我不可置信地仰面俯视他。这个小混蛋竟然有胆量这样在我身上睡着。


	3. 重返往昔

旅途长得惊人，但我们终于接近火之国的边境了。我冒险在我们去的最后一个镇上见了我的钱庄人员去取钱。

一开始他们不相信真的是我，毕竟他们只见过我带着头套和面罩，从来都没露过脸，而且连我眼睛的颜色都变了。他们也得到了我的死讯。我猜他们觉得我留在他们那儿生利息的钱，现在归他们了。

庄主在我拆分了手臂掐着他两个手下的脖子的时候才相信。然后一箱钱很快地塞到我手上。

飞段在室外等我，斜倚着墙，他对每个路过看他一眼的人都报以挑衅的目光。好像我没跟他说过要低调点一样……正常。

我买了真正合我们身的衣服和在野外过夜的用品。一些用来消磨时间的书和地图。我思索了很久要不要买个新面罩。最后我决定不了——我过去十几年都戴着，所以我不戴会更不容易被认出来，尽管有缝线和别的。

我觉得不能再拖了，我把飞段带到忍具店。他不取敌人和自己的血就不能施术，所以我知道无法回避。但是我一路上都紧咬牙关，我知道那会花我一大笔钱。

他对金属利器兴奋过度得像个在糖果店里看见自己最爱的巧克力的小孩。当他一会准备决定拿一把他显然不会用的刀，一会又在店面里面看到一把形状可怖的镰刀。我不知道他看上哪点了……倒刺和钩嵌在刃上，让它在剜谁的肉的时候保证最大的伤害和疼痛，又兴许让鲜血成与它漆的一样的可憎的红。

他对那玩意爱不释手，让我几乎无可还价。

万事具备，尽管钱少了许多，我们准备好了。

“我们一定得做这个吗？”当我打开我新的悬赏手册查找最高悬赏的时候飞段抱怨道。

“你可以随便去哪，”我告诉他。“但你要是决定跟着我，你就得按我说的做。”

“我做个头，”他咕哝道，但还是跟着我出了镇子。

/*/*/*/

我们竟然很轻松就回到了过去的模式。我追捕悬赏者——忍者、罪犯，还有那些不幸阻碍我找人的人——然后拿他们人头换钱。飞段跟着我，一边抱怨，辱骂我的爱财如命，简直要把我烦死了。

我觉得他经历过某种信仰危机，但是现在他又和他可恶的邪神好了，以至高的崇拜喋喋不休地谈论他，做着恶趣味的仪式。

当我问他这些事，他告诉我起初他觉得他的神遗弃他了，因为他不垂听自己求生的祈祷也不听他为解脱的求死。

“但是我明白了那只是个考验，来试探我能不能渡险。最后我觉得这是值得的，他最后派你回来救我。”

在由这个论调爆发的争吵中我掐断了他的脖子，我们几天没说话。

/*/*/*/

我不能说我们和以前一点都没变，而且这不仅仅是因为晓的不复存在。我有点想念那个组织——毕竟我身在其中十余年。我甚至有点喜欢那袍子，虽然我承认指甲油有点过分了。

飞段说他一点也不在意脱离组织。没有哪个前成员没被他嚼过舌根。惊讶的是他竟然试图回避我问他为什么加入，似乎难以启齿。最后他嘀咕说他觉得我可能是个他能向之学习的人，因为都是不死之身什么的。如果不是他颊上羞窘的微红我是不会相信他的。

“但是，你从来都没听过我说的一个字。”我指出。

“那是因为你其实是个毒舌的混蛋！”

“……你该听听的。你就会知道根本就没有不死之身这种东西。”

“别跟我扯淡，角都！那在我们身上发生的事叫什么？”

我们还是一如从前，然而我们都变了。但绝对不是在我们彼此说话互动的方式上——那还是暴烈的。

如果有什么不同的话，那就是我们如何度过夜晚。争吵打架只是白天的。当黑暗降临，我们的梦魇又来侵袭我们，我们没有别的办法抵抗，唯有紧紧相拥。这是一直纠缠着我的弱点，但总比另一种好：抗拒睡眠，如果做不到就坐以待毙。

如果我们在野外，在荒山野岭扎营，夜幕笼罩时，飞段在地上蜷在我旁边，一如既往地身体接触，有的时候到了他的头枕着我的大腿这个程度。轮到他守夜的时候——通常是下半夜——他会把一只手放在我的手臂或肩膀上。我没有反抗——这似乎是仅有的能驱逐我们的梦魇的方式。

每当我甩开他，我又被抢夺我的身体、我的生命的死亡之战的噩梦侵袭。我知道如果没有身体接触他就会梦到被活埋。我不乐意这么依赖彼此，但是梦魇无尽头，除此之外别无出路。

每当我们在室内过夜的时候，他会钻进我的被子。过了一阵子我就不订有两张单人床的房间了。不管怎样双人床一般都便宜些。

我说不上喜欢他靠这么近——我的反射系统警报着在我最脆弱的时候让他在身边太危险了。我该远离的，让他抱着我就是暴露在袭击面前，来自他或是任何碰上的未知的敌人。

但是，我从不推开他。我甚至都不自欺说这只是噩梦的缘故。紧靠他让我感觉到自己活着。我在这个世界上活着行走，但是我不确定自己是否属于这个世界。我使用的窃取来的身体毕竟是一个死人的，心脏也是。我在确保飞段看不见的时候戳了戳自己的肉，发现比它该有的样子更加僵硬冰冷。也许一直都是这样，我想不起来了。飞段在我身边给我的温暖是任何衣物都带不来的。很美好，有一个活着的、呼吸的、温热的人在我身边。他总是火热得像在燃烧，弥补了我自己过低的体温……

我们就来直面吧——我也不是全然理智。

我们是绝佳搭档，我自嘲地想道。飞段总是疯癫痴狂，所以他更多些的频繁的堕入疯狂并不会怎样。他并没有表现出异样，好像我们抱在一起睡觉是很自然的一样。

他显然很喜欢这样，如果他频繁的在我身上自渎算是个证明的话。我觉得有一点尴尬，但是我从不阻止，就像我第一次默许的那样。这是又一件证明我心智失常的事。

/*/*/*/

我们的关系中也有些也许没那么明显的变化——比如我们彼此开始交谈了。其实，过去是飞段一直在说，而我基本不怎么回答。现在我更倾向于有实质的对话。不会像飞段那样频繁——不是一直，偶尔而已。

复仇——那是出现最多的话题。

飞段能嚷嚷上几个钟头如果他得手了他会怎么处置那个操纵影子的小鬼。他喜欢把一个个血腥、残忍的细节讲清楚。拷打、活体分解、肢解——我不得不说他想象力挺丰富。有一次我终于不得不打断他，我们要吃午饭了。有画面的话都会让我没胃口。

“噢，别扫兴嘛，”他抗议道。“搞得好像你不会对卡卡西这么做一样。”

我会吗——我沉思。我一定不会为此低落，但是把他绝望地踩在脚底，把他损人的话还给他，然后把他的心脏挖出来，这才让我安心。我有这么做的经验，有可以让他亲眼看见自己最后的心跳的快速效力……也许我应该先把那个人柱力小鬼当着卡卡西的面杀了。慢慢地痛苦地。什么年轻世代早已超越老一代……一派胡言。

“你还好吗？你安静得要命。”飞段问道。

“开小差了而已。”

“那就告诉我，”他笑道，“你会怎么做？”

其次多的是谈论别的事。晓。加入晓之前的生活。最喜欢的食物。战斗难度的评估。通过这些我们大多数时间终于建立了文明的谈话。

然后就是永远会产生争吵的话题。信仰和钱谁位列第一。

我们也在争夺控制权，他用于仪式的时间，我追求赏金的时间，谁决定下面去哪，下面做什么，我们要在外面过夜还是潜入村子，飞段在战斗上毫无顾忌，而我在战斗中保留太多，他是否要穿衬衣，我是否要戴面罩，如果我为餐饭付了钱他就应该吃下蔬菜而不仅仅是肉（我想知道世界上有没有素食主义者的反义词，因为飞段就是），涂指甲油究竟还有没有意义了，还是说这只是小南想出来的让我们的生活更加困难的东西，睡觉的时候我打呼噜，他磨牙……

无聊、愚蠢的事情。我们实际上在每一件事上都争执。我悄悄地喜欢这样。飞段甚至都毫不掩藏他对此的喜爱。

/*/*/*/

逐渐地——比我想象得慢许多——我正在变强。做赏金猎人额外帮助了储存心脏。强大的心脏，这五颗足以让我使用我所有的术。

我为夺取这具身体的战斗现在显然只能步步为营。从我复活已经过去多少个月了？四个月还是五个月？但是我还是没有完全的掌控力，并没有我过去强大。有弱势的时刻，一会是一步摇晃，一会有是一个不确信的结印，结果是攻击失准、术失败。每次这样我都在愤怒中颤抖。我想把我的身体撕开，检查到每一小块骨头，每一寸筋肉，每一条触须，找到哪里出了问题。就连飞段都很明智不在这种时候插手。

不是只有在战斗的时候我的身体不听从我的指令。

我们在旅馆、废弃小屋、亦或是野外安全的空地或洞穴度过的每一夜，飞段要么像个十几岁的小孩在我身上自渎，要么紧扣着我的肩膀手/淫，一条腿叠在我身上，抵着我的胸膛做出“你回来了”的口型。

每一次这样我都无法做出反应。

现在脱离常轨的起点往往是那烦躁的起因。我知道飞段想要更多，而且该死的是，我也想要更多。

如果这个笨蛋还有那么一点儿同理心的话，就该知道这对我来说多么尴尬。如果这不是我们之间不成文的奇怪惯例，我就会叫他停下。但是我一言不发地默许而且飞段也出奇地沉默，只自言自语地喘/息。倘若谈论我们的感受不是一种禁忌的话，我们可以光天化日之下谈谈。但是那就是不可想象的。

所以我们就继续这样。有一次，我的心情意外的慷慨，我伸到下面，把他放在手里然后帮他手/淫了出来。

他当然想让我再做一次。看着他无言的尝试说服我让我充斥着一种残忍的快感。他舔/吻我整个胸部和腹部，抓着我的手放到他的裆部。当我拒绝配合的时候他懊恼地呜咽一声然后又回去取悦自己了。

我觉得我的行为和他一样荒唐，但是我从中得不到什么，所以我找不到理由为他谋便。

有一夜他打算采取进一步，所以他抬起我的腿试图把他的阴/茎塞进我的屁股。当我抓住他的脖子把他拎下床然后横穿屋子扔出去，我的行为比起出于对他的胆大妄为的暴怒更多的是出于惊讶。他大概花了有一分钟才恢复意识，我真的应该料到这一出的，我想。做些愚蠢地不顾后果的事对于飞段很正常。

这时他开始对我尖叫，他的两眼露光，沉默的魔咒被打破了。我不知怎的有点眩晕，但是在这个情况下它很快为怒火和暴躁让路。

“刚刚他妈是怎么回事你这可恶的怪老头？这样他妈有什么好……？！”

“闭嘴，你这个小混蛋，”我吼道，我站了起来。“你一直蹭着我发/情是一码事，但是想操/我门都没有……”

“好，反正你也从来没愿意做过什么。或者说你能做，”他残忍地大笑着补充道。嫌弃地瞄了一眼我的大腿。我气坏了。他躲开我的第一拳然后跃起拿他的镰刀。他那贵的要命的我买的镰刀。我扼住他的咽喉然后在他反应过来之前从他的手中甩掉了镰刀。

“到此为止了，”我告诉他，我的声音很平静，尽管我感觉一点都不平静。“你可以走了，到别的地方满足你的需求，去勾引别人、强迫别人或者嫖妓吧。我不在乎。我在这儿不是为了供你欢愉。”

“你知道什么，你这混蛋？我会的，”他哽道，手指试图扒开我紧掐的手获得呼吸余地。“反正和你待在一起也没有意义，追逐可恶的赏金，忍受着你的沉默。和你在一起我什么也得不到，所以我明天就离开。”

“好，”我放开了他。有一刻我们只是彼此互相盯着，飞段涨红了脸咆哮，我保持面无表情。我的腹中有一股我刻意忽略的疼痛。他迅速上床，拉下他那一边的被子然后去浴缸里睡了，确保门在他身后关上了。

我躺下醒着，我一方面承认这次争吵很孩子气，我深处的另一方面正为其戏剧性而兴奋。如果飞段的话能伤我如此深，那么我一定是变老了。那就是要旨——我是个又老又衰弱的活死人。还真是动人的搭配啊。

对他的冒犯的正确办法应该是揍他，把他再次分成血肉碎块，直到他哭着求饶。然后把那可恶的镰刀塞进他的屁/股操/干他直到他痛得晕过去。倘若我们还在晓的时期，我会毫不犹豫地做其中任何一件甚至每一件。天知道是什么现在压制住了我。

但是我没有冲进浴室揪着他的头发把他拖出来接受惩罚，我在房间里一动不动，试图用浴缸里一定不舒服的想法劝慰自己。也许我应该为我们俩都省点麻烦现在直接走掉，但是可恶，我为这房间付了钱……而且我还没堕落到要逃跑。而且，我不想要无尽的不眠之夜，害怕梦魇将至。

过了午夜的某一时刻——过了几个小时了——浴室门打开，飞段溜了进来。他一言不发地钻进我的被子紧贴着我。我抑制住放松和拥抱他的冲动，但是他一直在蹭、亲吻我的脖子直到我屈服。当我把他紧紧拉过来的时候他满足地叹了口气。

“真可怜，”我大声说了出来，兼指我们俩还有整个场面。他只哼了一声。当我在睡眠的边缘时，我听见他喃喃道“你回来了”，我知道那是我得到的唯一的道歉。


	4. 痊愈

飞段一直在缠着我要这要那。我真的把他惯坏了。他都不怕后果会怎样，虽然他从来都没怕过就是了。

“我们订个好点的房间呗。”

“不如我们在这儿吃吧？”

“我听说那个村里有个寺庙，那里教徒的布道反对邪神大人。咱们进去杀了那些混蛋吧。”

他在夜晚也不甘于安静，反之哼哼唧唧的，希望我越轨（屈服）然后给他想要的那档子事。我很快就懒得拒绝了，所以我想出了让他回报我做的差事。这个新局面让我的精神轻松了。我喜欢这种模式，为每样东西标合适的价码。简单的像打手枪，我就让他洗一个礼拜衣服或者饭全归他做。当他要喂我那一贯半生不熟的肉块的时候，我才不要他碰我。他又嚷又骂，但是下一餐就显著地改善了。

当他想要我给他口，我叫他找到我追踪了几个礼拜的那个人。结果这主意糟透了——五天过去了我们只是在不停兜圈子，然后我从他手中撕了那张他显然看不懂的地图，自己去找了据点。他得单挑那家伙，而我拿赏金丰厚的人头，所以我最后满足了他的愿望。

他吐出的饥渴呻吟引起了某种我意料中的麻烦——每当我是这档子事的动作方而不是承受方时，就有麻烦。当他试图在我嘴里抽插而我吞下的时候，我的腹中燃起一股强烈的欲火。我不会硬，但是这感觉给了我希望，我迟早会立起的。

“那么，”他事后问道，我洗洗嘴巴从浴室里出来，“我要做什么才能……”

“别仗着运气好得寸进尺了，”我警告道。他笑了，但也不再提。

/*/*/*/

“我们又迷路了，是吧？”我有点放弃似的问飞段。

“不，我们没有！”他大声抗议道但是没有说服力。当我试图从他那拿回地图的时候他转过身去，虽然他显然一点都不懂怎么看地图。“就在这附近了。”

“就在这附近了”——我都听了多少遍了？上个月有大半时间我们去找什么邪神教徒圣地，飞段在深山里觉得“就在这附近”。我不知道为什么我被说服去做这种荒谬的任务。也许我只是没别的事干了。

然而这会很烦，爬上山坡，发现什么都没有然后去下一个地方。也许那个地方根本就不存在，也许是飞段在他的狂虐兴致上头的时候现编的，他想知道我会跟到他什么时候为止。目前只有一次我用触须缠住他的脖子把他甩到山崖下，但是现在我的头开始抽痛，一个昭示着重演此举的信号。

“把地图给我！”我咆哮道。“你根本没方向感，而且我都怀疑你认不认地图。”

“你真是个没耐心的混蛋，”他抗议道。“我只是想知道这条路是不是通向山顶……我确定这条路是对的……”

我不知道当我们真的找到寺庙的时候谁更吃惊。类似洞穴的地方有一个入口，在岩石和灌木丛中若隐若现。引人踏入暗处。

“在这儿等我一下，好吗？”飞段听上去很不安。

“干什么？”

“你知道的……你毕竟是无神论者，我不想你卷进去……”他不大直视我的眼睛，让我起了疑心。飞段太笨了，不会撒谎。

“你是不经意间才找的这个地方的，不是吗？”

“就在这儿等着吧，我一个小时就回来。”

“就一个小时，飞段，不然我就进去揪着你耳朵出来。”

两个小时了，我气得想把他的笨脑壳子削下来。三个小时了，我都想进去毁了整个地方。四个小时过去，夹杂着恼火的焦虑侵袭了我，我决定跟进去。

通向里面的阶梯几乎处于完全黑暗中。一支火把在阶梯底部闪烁，我从墙上取下然后继续潜入。前面有很长的走廊，到处都有开着的们。摇曳的光亮下我注意到墙上挂着画，都是描绘人们被殴打、被杀戮、被奸污，类似于暗黑恶魔的可能就是邪神。大多数人都神情迷醉。迷人呢。我真想扔了这火把，希望把这一切烧成灰烬。

然而我无声地深入这蜿蜒曲折的庙，恶毒地诅咒飞段，因为他蠢到把我们带到这个地方来。这地方阴气逼人。

我现在能听到人声了，在争吵。在走廊的末端有宽敞的空间，中间有一个石制的讲坛。飞段被绑在上面，即是在昏暗的道室我也能从他挣扎的方式辨别出来。

入口处有两具尸体，从他们胸口的伤口我猜是他干的。四个身影围着我正在骂人的搭档，在争辩着。

“放开我，你这混蛋，”我听见飞段对看起来是领头的叫道，是个白色长发的男人。“你竟敢这样对我？”

“听，听着弟兄，没必要爆粗。我们只是想帮你。”

“就是袭击我把我绑起来吗，你这混蛋？”

“这是为你好。你显然是被害妄想了。我们只是要求你继续参加实验，那样我们也会被邪神大人赐予不死之身。但是你却希望把它赠与一个你所谓搭档的无神论者，”男人的声音低而充斥着佯惊和佯恼。

“你这个老混蛋！你要是有价值，邪神大人早就赏赐于你了！但是你没有为带来死亡和毁灭而活着战斗，而是躲在这里，对着你那可恶的画打手枪！你应该……”飞段的话语被一声尖叫打断。我看见现在他自己的镰刀正插入他的腹部，是那个长发教徒在转刀。怒火涌向了我。不必再看再听了。

三个邪神教徒轻松被杀，倒在我脚下之前都没反应过来发生了什么。他们的头子还强些，而且袖子里藏了暗器。他用的术像是咒术——我感觉到我的皮肤在之作用下灼烧，虽然没有真正的火焰。如果我是个普通人，就会败下阵来。但毕竟是我，这只是给我的愤怒火上浇油，很快我就出其不意得手，把他的头从身子上拧了下来。当我走向飞段时他谨慎地打量着我。

“你不是说一个小时之后就跟进来吗？又磨磨蹭蹭啦，是吧。”

我眯起眼睛。他小心翼翼的强调和他嘲讽的字眼有点违和。

“我想给你点时间，享受与你的弟兄们的美好重聚。”

“可恶的叛徒，”他咕哝道。

“介意告诉我是什么伟大宏图么？”

“他们想得到我的不死之身，”他咕哝道。我猜，这只是实情的一半。

“还有你的无神论搭档怎样啊？”他的眼睛移开了。

“把我解开，行吧？”我抓住镰刀的柄，没有移动。仁慈点的做法应该是把他敲晕再拔出来，但我现在心情没那么仁慈。

“故戏重演了，你不觉得吗？你被困在黑暗的地下然后我来救你。但是我不知道该不该第二次这么做了。”

“角都，你……”

“回答问题，飞段。”

“好吧，操！我想看看他们能不能也在你身上做实验……这样你就是真正的不死之身了。但是他们对这个并不感兴趣。”

“你就不觉得你应该先跟我说？”一阵颤栗由于对他鲁莽的计划的压抑怒火穿过的的手臂。当镰刀移动时他嘶嘶抽气，伤到更深。

“我就知道你会这么说，你这混蛋！但是你已经死过一次了……我不想……”

“我不需要你帮忙，”我打断道，不是很想听他说完这句。“不管是你的还是你的神的。”我更加用力地握住刀柄然后一把强行从他的肉里扯出来。飞段尖叫着昏倒了。

我利用他短暂的昏迷试图平息自己的怒火。我说不清为什么我的反应这么激烈，其实他那糟糕透顶的计划只是错了而已。我的手在解开他动不了的胳膊和腿的时候甚至在颤抖。来给我真切的不死之身……我不知道他哪来的胆量，会认为我会接受来自他的信仰的东西。以为需要被拯救的人是我，其实他才是，总是让自己陷入最危险的境地。可恶的、愚蠢的、执迷不悟的小混蛋。

“你要发飙么？”他警惕的声音把我从残忍的想法中摇醒。“如果是的话，咱们就现在快点解决吧。”

我抓住他的头发大力把他的头重击在石坛上，他的眼睛失焦了。有一瞬间他没有反抗，好像决定忍受我的怒火一样，但是这没有太久。当我抓起他的头准备重复动作的时候他重重地从我的掌中睁开，在我手中留下一缕银色的头发，然后重重地踹击我的腹部。

接着我们立马滚到了地上，试图击倒对方并破口大骂。飞段腹部的创口还没有闭合，鲜血四溢，但是他似乎不在意，甚至都忽略了。

“你这个小混蛋，”我低吼道，把他的头推开不让他要我，“没人要你插手。我能管好我自己，你却……”

“放屁！你拿什么保证你不会再出事？我只是想未雨绸缪……”他的手指狠狠嵌进我的脖子，我确定掐出了了血迹。

“未雨绸缪？恐怕你下次再惹一身祸我不会救你了。也许你应该自己注意点，那样……”

“我只是不想失去你，你这个混蛋！”他冲着我的脸喊道，然后抓着我的后颈把我拽下来接吻。他趁我不意得手，让他占了上风，把舌头伸进我的嘴。他重重地咬下我的嘴唇，故而我尝到了自己的血，然后我的内里突然如闸门骤开，我硬了。硬得难受。

飞段喘息地时候显然感知到了这一点，神经质地笑了，然后又吻住啃咬我。怒火转瞬变为欲火，现在我们扭打着彼此脱下衣服，不仅仅是为了彼此殴打致命。拳击还有那么几次，但是那没有阻止我们两个。

我们的交合快速、激烈又肮脏，和邪神的庙很配。当我们脱的差不多了，我把他脸朝下地按在讲坛上，他张开腿，手指抓住石的边缘。我进入他的时候他大声地又哭又吼又骂我。他的甬道太紧太干，连对我来说这插入都很痛苦。当我抽出再插进去的时候，甬道被血润滑了。说实话，我已经过了那个担心他被我伤得多重的时期——反正他会自愈的，而且他自己也根本不在乎。

他挺动迎合我的抽插，他诅咒、向邪神喘着破碎的祷词、还有说想要，还有他一贯的“你回来了”。我把他的头拽过来对着他的耳朵低吼。

“我永远会为你回来，”但是别擅自消失，别这么蠢，别再不经我同意就做这种事，我真的是这么想的，只是没心情全说出口。

飞段发出了一声怪异的窒息声，他的手伸到后面，把锐利的指甲重重地掐紧我的脖颈，他一定抓出了血，按着我抵着他的后背。我微微向后抬起他的臀部，这样可以抓住他的阴茎。虽然我的动作不怎么协调，但是仅仅几下套弄他还是射了出来，绞得我更紧了，让我就要高潮。

当我从他身体里抽出来，坐在冰冷的地上，背靠着讲坛，他依然趴着。我脉搏的跳动慢慢恢复了正常，我的大脑正在清醒。我感觉很好——自我复活以来最好的感觉。以这件事我觉得我可以说我痊愈了。

我看着一边的飞段。在微弱的火光中我都能看清在他大腿滴落的粉色痕迹。是我的精液和他的血。看着这幅景象，黑暗的满足感深深填满了我。我想，你现在属于我了，不过当然不能说出来。

分秒过去，他没声响也没动静，我开始但心里。也许我在操他之前应该先把他腹部的伤口缝合的，但是我当时真的没那个心情把事情都考虑周全。我看着他，  
悄悄希望他能做出点反应——我知道他可以感受到我的目光的——但他还是不动。

“你家邪神大人会不会因为你亵渎他的庙生气？”我询问以打破寂静。

“你疯了吗？我们刚刚才给他一场最棒的表演呢。他高兴还来不及，”他的声音粗鲁，但是听起来挺正常。反正对飞段来说挺正常的。

“那你到底还起不起来？”

“不要，”他微微转了下头，蹭蹭他的手臂，仿佛在擦去眼泪。

我叹了口气，又给了他一会时间。


End file.
